A (Third Raikage)
Summary Tier: ''' At least '''7-B Name: A (pronounced "Ei" or "Ay"), title "Third Raikage" (Sandaime Raikage) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human, Ninja, Third Raikage Age: Unknown (possibly around his 60's at the point of death) Attack Potency: At least City level+, possibly Small Island level (could pierce his own defence, injured and exhausted Gyuki) Range: Average human melee range, greater with Black Lightning Speed: High Hypersonic+ (easily dodged KCM Naruto's Rasenshuriken twice, both at very close range) Durability: At least City level+, possibly higher (stalemated Gyuki to a standstill, tanked an FRS from KCM Naruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class K+ via powerscaling (A is known for his physical prowess, much weaker characters like base Jirobo can lift thousands of tons) Striking Power: At least Class MT+, possibly Class GT with One-Finger Nukite Stamina: Extremely High (fought a whole army by himself for three days and nights in his later years, fought Gyuki with its huge chakra levels to the point of exhaustion). Nigh-unlimited as an Edo Standard Equipment: Kohaku no Jōhei (See "Note") Intelligence: Calm and level-headed. Experienced and skilled combatant Weakness: His offence is stronger than his defence (though this is barely a weakness) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Electricity Manipulation (Low-level) -Can clad his body with lighting which augments his strength and speed and acts as an armour -Can enhance his physical attacks by imbuing with lightning -Sealing (with Kohaku no Johei) Key: Base | Lightning Chakra Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Raiton' (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. :'-Kuroi Kaminari' (Black Lightning): A unique form of Lightning Release utilized by the Third Raikage, who passed it on to Darui alone. Not much is known about it, but as the name suggests, the lightning produced is black in colour. :▪'Raiton no Yoroi' (Lightning Release Armour): Also known as Raiton Chakra Mode. The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which is used to electrically stimulate their nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation each visibly depicted by the user's hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. This mode, combined with taijutsu, allows the users to utilize nintaijutsu. This mode also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating. :'-Nintaijutsu' (Ninja Body Techniques): The fighting style that incorporates the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu. This fighting style is most prominent in Kumogakure. ::⦁'Lightning Straight': While in their Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the user runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed. ::⦁'Jigokuzuki' (Hell Stab): The strongest technique of the Third Raikage whereby he concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the finger-tips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion which allows him to pierce a target. The intensity, size and strength of the technique can be proportionally increased by reducing the number of fingers involved :::⦁'Yonhon Nukite' (Four-Fingered Nukite): Strong enough to break through robust defences with relative ease. :::⦁'Sanbon Nukite' (Three-Fingered Nukite): Effective against even malleable materials that can usually handle a blow by dissipating its force. By swinging his hand the Third can create a shock-wave powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around him flying back. :::⦁'Ippon Nukite' (One-Fingered Nukite): Known as the "strongest spear", where the concentration of chakra is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point. '-Kohaku no Jōhei' (Amber Purifying Pot): One of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. It is a large pot that has the ability to seal anyone within it, if the target responds when called by the wielder of the pot. If the person responds, the pot records their voice and then seals them. When the Third Raikage used the Kohaku no Jōhei, he did not follow the ritual of calling out the person's name and having them respond. Instead he is seen forming a seal. Other Note: ''' -Third Raikage was shown wielding the Kohaku no Jōhei though he did not always carry it with him normally. '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: